Figment
by pococo
Summary: AU. "Oh Ingo…" He purred, trailing his hand down his brothers face ", because I was never anything other then a figment of your imagination!"


Figment

Ever since he was young, he knew something was missing. Like a missing half of himself that just wasn't _there_. He was never comfortable by himself. And he always felt guilt. For what he didn't know. He was always tormented by that, always looking over his shoulder as if something was going to come and hurt him.

One day he decided to ask his mother about this. She had just looked at him with pure sadness etched on her pretty pale face and broke down sobbing all the while telling him _"Oh Ingo! I didn't want to tell you this but you were born a twin. You're baby brother died just a few seconds after birth!"_ His eyes had widened and he had back up, before tears started to leak.

He knew his mother couldn't have anymore children and how he had been pestering her for a baby brother. And now he knew why she was always sad. Because he _had_ had a baby brother. But his baby brother was dead.

He broke down crying that night.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't cry you know~" A voice giggled as he felt warm arms wrap around his body. He looked up into the face of someone identical to him. He gave him a confused look. Was this his baby brother? The brother that <em>he<em> had killed because he was the first borne. Hugging him tightly he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

"Shush.. I know, brother, I know…"

"Don' leave me!" The other boy gave a small smile at that.

"Never…"

"Emmet…"

* * *

><p>No one could know. It was his secrete all his. No one was to know about Emmet. No one. But it was hard to keep secretes in the small town of Annville. So much so that one of the only few other kids had seen him playing in the forest with Emmet.<p>

When confronted with this Ingo kept silent, Emmet was standing behind him, slowly whispering in his ear to not say anything. _lie… he must lie. Never tell anyone. _If he did tell… Emmet would be gone. He would lose his brother. He would be at fault for the lost of his brother once again. _And you don't want that do you… big brother?_

And so he lied. And lied some more. Until he started to believe his own lies himself. He would still feel the ghosting of Emmet's hand on his face. And hear his voice repeating over and over again.

_Good job.. Good job.. Good job…_

His brother was praising him. He never felt any happier.

* * *

><p>Eventually the separation from the other kids in the town, not of his own according- according to the others he was weird and talked to him self; what did they know he was talking to his brother, he had grown quiet and cold to everyone. Even his parents. The only one he was ever open with would be his brother. His dear precious younger brother.<p>

He felt arms wrap around his middle and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"I love you, brother…"

And even though he was not social with all the other kids, he was okay with that. All he needed was Emmet.

* * *

><p>He was now on his journey. His Pokemon journey that is. With his faithful Axew and Litwick. By his side was his brother and his Joltik that made a few clicks. Emmet turned to face his brother, a smirk playing on his lips as he hugged his brother.<p>

"Come on Ingo, lets go! Lets be the best!"

He would be the best for Emmet… and only Emmet.

* * *

><p>He had made himself climb the ladder of success. He was now a Subway Master. He readjusted his Uniform jacket, and then turned to where the couch was in his office. Emmet was sitting there pouting. "I want to be a Subway Master too!" He whined in a pitiful voice. "Its not fair that Ingo gets to be one and not me!" He flailed his legs as if he was still a child. But he was no longer. He looked the same age as Ingo was now, 19. Suddenly he stopped, as a disturbing grin came onto his face.<p>

"Hey Ingooooo~~~" Emmet's voice said, childish in sounding, he giggled, before latching himself on his brothers arm. Ingo stared down at his brother.

"Yes, Emmet…~"

Emmet got a crazy grin on his face before, moving his mouth towards the others ear. "You love me right, big brother. So much that you would do anything for me right~~?" Ingo swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding. Emmet grinned and dug in one of his pants pockets before producing a knife and handing it over towards the other.

"Kill him~~ Kill the other Subway Master. Please… for me? I want to be a Subway Master with my big Brother, so… so.. so.. Badly. Wont you granted my wish~~" He rubbed his brothers shoulders.

He couldn't refuse him. He could refuse his brother. He couldn't.

"Yes… Emmet…"

* * *

><p>Blood.. Blood was everywhere. On his face on his cloths, on the walls, on the floor, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. The other Master's face was bashed in, Ingo grinned at him crazly. He started to laugh. Oh the most glorious of glorious feelings. He was doing this for him. All for <em>him<em>. Everything was for him. His precious baby brother.

He heard foot steps and he turned around quickly to find his brother, in a replica of his outfit but it was pure white. Such a pure color for one of not pure thoughts and origins. Emmet gave him a sly smirk before putting his hand to his face.

Once again foot steps came this time more rushed. His eyes widened in surprise and alarm as he quickly tried to get up but Emmet held him down. His smile turned into a smirk, a snide smirk which made chills run down his spin.

"Why..?" He couldn't help but choke out. Emmet barked out a laugh.

"Oh Ingo…" He purred, trailing his hand down his brothers face ", because I was never anything other then a figment of your imagination!"

_He's in here. He's talking to himself. Get him! Lock him up! He's a murderer, a killer!_

"Why… WHY EMMET?"

Emmet snickered as he turned cold eyes to him. "You are too gullible… So very ,very gullible big brother~"

* * *

><p>He sat in his jail cell awaiting his trial. Next to him his brother was yawning and sitting on his bed. He turned his head, and Emmet smiled back.<p>

"Hello, do you remember me?"

Ingo screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>


End file.
